LVDR-Shadow Justice
by Temporal Diamond
Summary: Lavere Stryker is a student in Shining Kingdom wanting to become a hunter when all of a sudden a young girl appeared from a rift in the sky. The girl had nowhere to go in Teran and pleaded Lavere to stay at the academy.Turns out that this girl is none other than Ruby Rose from RWBY before she went to Beacon, and becomes Lavere's first friend. This is bound to get crazier.
1. Prologue

**The light has always been seen as a symbol of justice and peace, and dark as a representation of evil and chaos. But even the light can succumb to evil if placed in the wrong hands. There cannot be light without darkness and vice versa. In the world of Teran, one student had a dream to become a powerful huntsman and prove to the world that darkness can be used for justice. Little did he know that his life is about to change when he eventually encounters a certain scythe wielder.**

" _Wonderful, more piles of garbage to go through._ " A student was just walking out of his classroom at the famous "Shining Kingdom" academy when he encountered a bunch of bullies and their muscular leader **Jerald**. Typical day for him.

"Hey dude, give me your money and lunch" one of the lackeys spoke to the somewhat young student. "Wait, I know you, yeah, you're the rookie who has weirdly colored hair."

" _Fanfuckingtastic, more of this bs_." The student with the colored hair is named **Lavere Stryker**. He may seem like a normal student in the academy to newcomers, but for those who knew about him, he is far from normal.

"Why'd you chose purple as your hair color? Makes you look like a dumbass!"

The leader spoke rather loudly, enough to catch attention to other passing students.

"Isn't that the number 1 rookie from class 1-C?" "Yeah he's the guy who has actually beaten up other people before." "Everybody stay from that freak! " Constant whispers from the other students alerted the teachers of what's about to happen next.

"Wait is Jerald really going to try beat up Lavere?" One of the teachers spoke to her partner about the situation. "Welp, looks like we need to call the nurse in advance, he has no idea who he's facing up against." The averagely sized teacher quickly rushed to the infirmary to get Nurse **Siel**.

"Wow you're only 5'5, I have no idea why everyone is pissing their pants over you." Jerald commented rather condescendingly towards everyone in the hallway, including Lavere.

"...Fine, your funeral." In the blink of an eye, after Lavere uttered his comment, he was already behind Jerald.

"Wait wha-" he was cut off by a fist colliding to his jaw, a pair teeth flying out due to the force and speed of the punch by Lavere.

"Pathetic, draw your weapon out now so we can get this over with." Afterwards, Lavere drew out his weapon, a single katana with a symbol of a strange mask embedded on the sides of the handle.

"A katana huh? Sure, I'll accept your little challenge." Jerald pulled out his knife revolver and attempted to threaten the purple haired boy, failing to even make him flinch.

"... a revolver knife, now that is lazy as all hell." Lavere mocked the muscular coward's weapon.

"That's it, you're going to die!" The fool attempted to stab Lavere in the face, only to notice blood on his hand holding the revolver knife. He was behind Jerald again, this time the sword looked as if it had drawn blood.

"The moment I laid eyes on your weapon, that was the moment I decided to end this one sided fight." Lavere slowly put away his sword ( **Moonlight Zwart** ) back and the moment the sword was properly sheated, Jerald exploded blood from his body while still being miraculously alive.

"Holy shit!" The lackeys immediately abandoned Jerald. Moments later, Nurse Siel arrived and was rather upset at the sight caused by the 2 students.

"Another student severly injured, Lavere, please try not to cause another scene like this again. Please?" Lavere sighed and quietly said "...Sure, if only because you're one of the few people who actually bothered to care for me."

"Thanks dear, also you may want to visit your parents, it's their anniversary today, remember?" Siel respectfully reminded Lavere of his parents' anniversary. "Okay, sure. It'd be nice to visit mom and dad again." And just like that, he went out to see his family.

"Nurse Siel, why do you care for that freak? How come he's okay with you and the teachers?" A good amount of students questioned the kind nurse.

"Its because he needs help, nobody deserves to be alone, especially when he's only 15, no one should go through what he did... "The rest of the day for the other students went on like normal and went on to their home to greet their parents. As for Lavere...

 _ **1 Hour later...**_

The sight of the sunset was beautiful for anyone visiting this place. This location in question is a graveyard called "Scattered Dreams" where the sunset and sunrise were at their most beautiful in the city of Alphatropolis, and the resting place for Lavere's mother and father.

"Hey mom, dad... I just want to say that I'm sorry for not coming earlier. I was a bit busy with something back at the academy." Lavere spoke to his parents graves, kneeling down on his right knee.

"I may not have the best life, but I'm thankful for you being in my life, even if it was short lived. You were the best people I met."A small tear rolled down of his left eye as he says his goodbyes.

 _ **And this is where his life changed...**_

As Lavere began to leave, he spotted what appears to be a rift in the sky. How bizarre.

"The fuck? Is this actually happening?" Lavere was both amazed and terrified of the sudden supernatural rift.

All of a sudden, he saw what appears to be a young girl wearing black and red clothing falling out of the tear in the sky. The most interesting piece of clothing was the red hood. She was falling rather fast.

"Oh god! She's going to die!" Lavere ran over to the falling girl as fast as he can. Thankfully he was able to make it in time by using a spell to increase his agility.

"I got ya!" Lavere was able to save the mystery girl, at the cost of his leg getting injured as soon as his leg touched the ground.

"Huh? Wait what?!" The girl spoke her thoughts out as Lavere screamed away his pain. "?! ,Oh my God!"

"Aaaaaahhhhh!!" Lavere screamed as the wound was slowly healed by a healing spell that he never tried before . It wasn't as comfortable as he thought, it's like pouring a gallon of rubbing alcohol in an open wound.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry! I just met some weird person who guided me to this door in a cave and when I got through I was all of a sudden falling through the sky and... wait a minute where am I and who are you? " The mystery girl asked honestly.

"Huh? Oh, right uhhhh..." He got a closer look on the girl and noticed that she looked rather young, 14 years old at most. "You're in Alphatropolis, most famous kingdom in Teran.The city here is Palatriune."

"Wait what? Teran? Don't you mean Remnant? You know, the planet we live on? And Alphatropolis? Thats not a city I know of. Are you OK? " The girl is starting to look worried at the unfolding situation.

"Remnant? Wait, you came out of that rift right?" Lavere wanted to know who this person is. "And me OK? What about you? You don't even know of the name of the city here or the kingdom for that matter?"

"So does that mean... I'm in a different world?! Oh gods, Yang and dad are going to flip out when they found out I'm gone!" The girl panniced and was starting to tear up. "I shouldn't have ran away... I shouldn't have listened to that stranger."

"Woah woah woah, hold up? "Yang and dad?" Remnant? Does that mean you ran away from home? Actually scratch that, your WORLD?" Lavere didn't want to believe this is actually happening, but he finally accepted that it's fact. This girl is from another world. "So you're stuck here huh?" Lavere said as he looked up at the closing rift, before it finally disappeared.

"Im starting to think so too. I don't know where I am and I have no place to stay. I don't know anyone here and I'm lost." She's starting to look like a lost puppy finding its way home. "Could you please let me stay where you live? Pretty please? With a strawberry on top?"She's starting to look like an injured puppy whimpering.

"...Fine, but only if you tell me who you are, I can't trust you if I don't even know your name." Lavere was considering bringing her in to the academy, if only to have some company due to his reputation.

"How about you first?" The girl replied with curiosity.

"Sure, my name is **Lavere Stryker** ,I want to become a huntsman, how about you?"

"Well... my name is **Ruby Rose** , my dream is to become a great huntress, just like my mother!"

 _ **And with that concludes my prologue on a fanfic I plan on working on in the future. If you have any thoughts about it, express them however you want as long as you point out some problems with this prologue. With that done, I'll see what happens next.**_


	2. Welcome to the Shining Kingdom

**I do not own RWBY and its characters,this is a fanfic made for fun. RWBY and its character are owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, please support the series and its company.**

 **Lavere POV**

Well this was weird. One minute Im visiting my parents, the next Im looking after this 14 year old named Ruby Rose.I really hope I can convince the headmaster to accept her. I didn't notice this before when I met her, but it looks as if she had a big red sniper rifle behind her. I decided to ask her out of curiosity.

"Hey Ruby, what's with that big gun?" She turned around at the sound of my question and replied with "Oh you mean **Crescent Rose?** Well she's only the best weapon ever!" Ruby threw her hands in excitement as if she treated the weapon like a person.

"Well that's cool, guns can be useful for-" I was cut off by Ruby "Wait, Im not done yet. She's also a scythe!" What.

She then showed me her rifle and it actually transformed into a freakin scythe.Ruby then proceeded to twirl her weapon and slammed the blade into the ground. How was that possible?!

"See, told you so." She said with pride. Well this is certainly a surprise.

"Wow, the design of it is genius, you can use it for both long ranged and short ranged combat." I was actually amazed at the weapon. This is the first time I'm actually impressed with another person's weapon that aren't the teachers'.

"Thanks, but please call her **Crescent** **Rose.** " I guess she's really attached to "her". "Sooooooo... can you show me yours?" Wait what? Why would she want to see **Moonlight Zwart**?

"Okay sure..." I showed her my katana and was kind of impressed with it. Compared to her scythe, mine is bland in comparison.

"He does look kind of beautiful, did you make him?" Yep, its official, she's a weapons geek. "Actually its an heirloom passed down from generation to generation in my family." I replied with bravery.

"Ooh, a classic, what's his name?" No point in resisting this topic. "Its name is **Moonlight Zwart** , meaning 'Black Light of the Moon'." Ruby was interested in why its named that way. "Well its an interesting name but why name it as if it's evil?"

"I don't know actually, its just how its named." This was hard to answer because I didn't know when it was made.

"Guess I'll never know huh? I am thinking of giving him some upgrades though... " I caught wind of that. "Excuse me? What do you mean upgrade?" Ruby was a little surprised from my answer. "Well I mean I could give him a mechanical makeover and make him a-" At that point I grabbed Ruby by the shoulder and gave her a cold look. "No, just no. I'm not making my weapon into a fucking machine."

"Huh?! Why not? **Moonlight Zwart** would be so much cooler and-" I squeezed her shoulder and she yelped in slight pain. "Listen, don't you dare turn it into a tool, the last thing I need is for it to be a fucking dysfunctional knife that rusts in rain." I guess that shut her up because for the next 30 minutes, we finally made it to the academy, I hope this goes well with the headmaster.

 **Ruby POV**

I don't know why Lavere got mad at me for wanting to upgrade **Moonlight Zwart** , I just want to help him. Maybe its something personal, I'll try not to offend him next time. Sure enough we got into his academy, apparently called "Shining Kingdom". The place looks kind of old but it is big enough to hold a lot of people so it can work. We got to the headmaster's room and Lavere told me to wait here. 5 minutes later, he told me to come inside.

The inside of the headmaster's room looks gorgeous with a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling of the area and a bunch of nice looking flowers, not to mention the classic models of guns and other hand made weapons to complete the look. I like it here.

"So you must be Ruby Rose, correct?" The headmaster looks like he's in his mid 30s and has a nicely colored suit. "Yes I am, I don't really know where to go other than here. I came across your student here and I want to see if I can enroll here despite my age."

"I see... well as long as you follow the rules of this academy, you can call this place home.We have everything you need to make you feel like a true hunter. Welcome to Shining Kingdom. Now then, I believe you haven't had dinner yet?" As soon as he said that, my stomach growled, I could go for some strawberries or cookies. "Yep, so where's the cafeteria?"

"Let Lavere show you the way, Lavere if you would." He seems like a nice man. "Yes headmaster, alright Ruby, I'll show you the cafeteria, but don't expect it to be perfect." I wonder what he meant by that? "Oh! I forgot, what's your name?" I really want to know this kind man's name."Well Ms. Rose, if you want to know, its Mantris Floirus." What a cute name. "Thanks Mr.Floirus, for accepting me to Shining Kingdom." He waved goodbye when we got out.

 **10 minutes later...**

"... Hey Lavere, I just want to say sorry."

"...Sure, just try not to touch my weapon without permission, okay? I wouldn't want you breaking it." I want to make sure he's on his good side. Looking at him tells me he had something thats bothering him. Its something personal for sure. We got into the cafeteria and I saw that some of the students are giving us weird looks.

"Hey who's that? Is she a student?" "No way, she looks too young to be here, more so than Lavere there." "Oh god, why is she with that freak?" Im starting to get really uncomfortable with the amount of attention we're attracting.

"Kay, so I'm going to get dinner, what do you want?" I told him that I want some strawberries and milk, at least he cares. "Okay, wait here, I'll see if they have the berries." He left to get our food. All of a sudden a student older than me and Lavere walked up to me. He's wearing some piercings on his ears and even his nose. He's really uncomfortabley close to me now. Help! Stranger Danger!

"Hey baby! You look lost here, why don't I show you the way out ?" This guy reeks of fish and its disgusting! I want to get away from him! "I'm not lost thank you. Im just waiting for Lavere to get our food." His mood dropped and then he then touched me in the... oh gods.

"Alright, here's the deal, you stay with me for the night, and I'll show some fun," he then raised his left fist at me, his right hand in the... Lavere help!! "Or else..."

Just then Lavere came back with our food. Oh no. "Yo Ruby I got the food and... you." I sense a beatdown happening soon. "Why if it isn't Lavere the Demon Soldier, what brings you here?" 'Demon Soldier'? Lavere, a demon? But he seems like a decent guy! "... The hell are you doing to Ruby?" Here it comes...

"Not much, I just want to have some fun with her" I can't see Lavere's eyes as I looked at them, he must be furious. "Hands off her.. NOW." Oh dear he's really mad!

"Or what break my jaw-!" I was horrified, and worried.In the blink of an eyeLavere just broke that student's jaw with a kick! Everyone who witnessed it felt like throwing up their dinner right then and there. "AGHHHHHHH!" I can see it slightly rocking from side to side, oh gods! Did he even have his aura unlocked?

"...Get up and apologize to Ruby, your "Fun" is over for the night Jerald. " Lavere...

"Alright what's going on here... LAVERE!" All of a sudden this woman came in screaming at Lavere. "What did I say about making another scene like this?! Look at him, his jaw is broken! Why did you do this?!" It was scary hearing her scream at the top of her lungs, reminds me of dad whenever me or Yang got into trouble only more loud and scary.

"I did it because Jerald touched Ruby in places where he shouldn't be." Ugh, don't want to be reminded of that... just no.

"Ruby? Oh you must be the new student here. I apologize for his behavior." I guess she's like a mother to Lavere. Worried about him and his friends. "You, young man are going to help me in my daily examinations this Saturday as punishment! Got it?!" She's scarier than dad when she's mad.

"Hmph, I got nothing to do on weekends, so sure. Ruby, do you want to help out tomorrow?"I nodded in agreement to help him out. He does seemed rather unfazed at all of her screaming. "Thanks, guess I'm not the only assistant to Siel anymore huh?" He's really hiding something. Helping this Siel person without a second thought.

"Can we go to our dorm rooms now, I want to eat without a bunch of people staring at us" Speaking of which, several students were staring daggers at the both of us. "Very well, you may both go to your dorm rooms, just try not to make a mess, I'll tend to Jerald's wound, make sure you put your plates here when you're done eating." And with that, both me and Lavere went to his dorm room with our dinner in our hands. I made a terrible first impression to the students here.

 **15 minutes later**

I just finished my strawberries and milk,gave my plate to the cafeteria lady after Im done, slipped on to my pajamas, and then afterwards brushed my teeth, I want to make sure that I can be on my top game with **Crescent Rose**. I noticed that Lavere was already asleep when he finished his food, didn't even bother to brush his teeth. This was a catastrophe, Im in a different world, away from Yang, dad, and even Uncle Qrow. I miss them, I wish I could see them again. It's pointless to mope about it all the time, classes start at Monday, so I might as well just go around the city to see what I can find this weekend. Starting tomorrow, I'll make Lavere my first friend here in "Teran". Here's to a brighter future, and hopefully a way back home.

 **Meanwhile in Remnant, Patch**

 **Yang POV**

What do you mean you lost her?! Yang you should've stopped her from leaving!"

"I know but she was too fast, I couldn't get to her in time!"

"Ahhh! I can't believe it, first my wife,and now Ruby?! No I'm not giving up, Qrow, just help for once! "

Uncle Qrow is busy drinking "Sorry what? I can't hear you over all this yelling. I know that Ruby's fine, just giver her some alone space." Dad is not happy with the answer he got "Ugh why do I even bother to put up with you if you're just going to nothing but stand there?!"

I couldn't believe it when I saw it. She was talking to some hooded figure outside, I followed them to some cave and there was a door inside the end of it, for some reason, Ruby wanted to go through. I tried to tell her to not go through, but she wouldn't listen, the next thing I knew, she shoved me away and made a beeline towards the door, going through it. I tried to open it to follow her, bit it wouldn't budge... I made a terrible mistake, and its all because I talked badly about her dream to become a huntress, after what happened with mom, I can't let her leave us, but it was a mistake judging her dream when we found out... Im sorry Ruby, I really am, just please come back to us!

 **And the plot thickens, Lavere is protective of Moonlight Zwart, gets insanely violent at the drop of a hat, and something seems to be going on with Ruby and Yang back in Patch. Before anyone says anything, this story takes place just a couple months before Ruby goes to Beacon for the first time** **, hence why she's 14 here. Just wanted to clear that up, see you next time.**


	3. Courageous Flame and Comradery Ice

**I do not own RWBY and its characters,this is a fanfic made for fun. RWBY and its character are owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, please support the series and its company.**

 **Ruby POV**

It was awkward sleeping in a bed with a boy, though he didn't really mind. Dad certainly wouldn't approve me sleeping with him.I went over to get my combat skirt and corset. I just need something to eat before I can help Lavere and Siel with their examinations. The cafeteria wouldn't be as bad as it was last night, right? Heh, yeah, it got real bad.

"Hey you! Yeah I'm talking to you!" Things went south real fast as soon as I went inside. "You're that little girl who was with Lavere! What is he really that desperate for friends that he'll pick little girls off the street?" I know what he did last night was horrible, but he did it just to protect me. "Aren't you too young to be here? This is a place where we train to slay monsters!" Speaking of which, I wonder if Teran also has Grimm. There might be less, there might be more, point is they mentioned monsters so that might mean Grimm.

"I was approved by the headmaster to study here in Shining Kingdom. Besides, how do you do in combat?" I really want to see this girl's weapon and what its like. "Hmph, fine challenge accepted, step into the ring and we can start." This place seems to be archaic, I wonder how we're going to gauge our aura levels?

The referee who's name is Darian came in and announced "First one to be knocked out via injury or ring out loses the match, I want this to be a clean fight! Alright ladies, show your weapons! " The girl showed me hers, a simple pair of claws. "What's that behind your butt? A First Aid Kit? An oversized squirt gun?! Hahahaa!" Everyone else but the referee laughed at my expense. That's it! I grabbed **Crescent Rose** and then proceeded to convert it to its scythe form, with everyone being amazed at the sight of her. "Holy-thats a level 3 weapon! How did you get that?!" What? Level 3? So people start with basic weapons before they combine it with whatever they want? "You know what? Im still going to kick your ass, I don't care if that scythe is a garden hoe or not!" Im not letting her get away for insulting **Crescent Rose** , I need to prove to everyone that I can fight! " **Crescent Rose** is not some garden hoe! Besides, how do you treat that pair of claws? I doubt you took care of it due to the scratch marks on it!" I want to show her how to take care of her weapons, this. claws look kind of pretty, if only the scratch marks weren't there.. "Why do you care? It's not like my **War Slayers** need to be treated like a person, but screw it, let's just fight already!" And with that, we lunged at each other, without even knowing how strong she really is, she's really strong and could probably stand on her own against Yang, even though her claws are handled poorly.

 **Lavere POV**

Well that was a good stretch. I woke up to find out that Ruby wasn't here in the room. She's probably out getting some fresh air. I clearly remembered her mentioning her father and this Yang person, must be her older sibling. The fact that she mentioned those 2 when we first met means that her family is still alive, even if they aren't here in Teran.Shes lucky they're still alive. Though she hasn't mentioned her mother at all during the times we talked to each other yesterday, could it mean? As soon as I went over to get something for breakfast at the cafeteria, I noticed that Ruby was fighting one of the top fighters in my class, **Diane Quartzecoatl** the Courageous Dragon Slayer. Oh god this isn't going to end well. I can't interfere in the fight due to the rules in the academy, but Ruby doesn't know how good Diane really is. Not to mention her fire magic... I need to make sure she doesn't get hurt too much from Diane. But... I can't actually get in the match. Damn it. And then sparks start flying from Diane's arms, oh no. Not this again!

 **Ruby POV**

I bit off more than I can chew. This student named Diane is actually really tough! Her defense is really good and her attacks are just downright brutal! "What's the matter Red? Can't take the heat?" speaking of which, I noticed that fire is being produced from her body, could this be her semblance? Thats when it happened... "Playtimes over Red! Take this!" During the fight, she managed to cut my leg so that I couldn't run, this is already bad, but the next is even worse. "I would continue to play but at this point, I just want to hang out with my other friends, and you're wasting my time. This will fuck you up badly! I know it!" She created a sphere of fire by raising both of her hands, this is when it happened... "Say your prayers Red! Gaia!" I closed my eyes, desperately trying not to think of the pain. "Force!!" She threw the ball of fire at me and the attack was devastating, the pain was too much for me to ignore and to make it worse, it burns hotter than Yang's anger! It got to the point where there was so much, I just... blanked out.

 **Lavere POV**

Tears rolled down my face as the attack hit Ruby, it was so chaotic, it managed to set some of the nearby tables on fire. The smoke finally cleared and what I saw... I was thankful for him. He was one of Diane's friends, yet he treated everyone with respect and comradery. He stepped in on the last second the attack impacted on Ruby, taking the blow so that she wouldn't be cooked alive. It was **Valrain Indigo** the Metal Wolf of Blizzards. He used his ice magic to quickly lessen the damage the fire caused, yet the flames were still present, I want to thank him for saving her.

"Diane! What were you thinking using the Gaia Force in a room full of flammable objects?! You could've lit the place on fire! And do I even need to bring up this poor girl's condition?!" Ruby had burn marks on her arms. Her hair remained mostly untouched, though it was slightly shorter due to it being scorched. But other than that, she was mostly fine.

"What... oh, I-i-im sorry Val! guess I was just cranky due to what happened last night with him... oh god, I'm sorry Red!"

"Is she alright ?!" I screamed at both of the high ranking students and they gave me apologetic looks. "She's alright Lavender, just get her to Siel and she'll be alright." "Lavere... sorry I got out of control again... I messed up... big time." Valrain apologized to me while Diane was doing her best to clean up the cafeteria... or at least what remained of it. Any flammable objects near the ring were reduced to mere cinders. Thats what happens when you fight one of the legendary 3, Valrain, Diane... and the King of Light. I quickly rushed over to Siel and got together infirmary, she was immediately saddened at the state Ruby was in, but I'm thankful that she's still alive.

 **Ruby POV**

I woke up to the sound of several students mumbling from what appears to be a door. This must be the infirmary. I immediately felt someone hug me, rivaling that of Yang. The person was Lavere. "Ruby... I'm sorry for what Diane did to you... I'll try not to let it happen again..." He was already my friend the moment we met, that was weird...but comforting. "Ruby? Lavere?" Its Siel. "Oh, hi Siel. Sorry for what happened to me." Siel had this worried look, like a mother looking after her sick children... just like her. "Students Diane Quartzecoatl and Valrain Indigo had already apologized for the damage caused to the cafeteria... and you. You didn't even have classes yet and you're already here in the infirmary with severe burns... wait, hold it, it's already healing?!" Oh yeah, my aura is healing the damage. Guess it started happening when I woke up. "Huh, so you can use a healing spell subconsciously, you're not even in pain."...Huh? Spell? Lavere, what do you mean by 'spell'?" His eyes widened as I gave my answer."You don't even know how to use spells, yet your burns are healing! How?!" "Well my aura, obviously." Lavere was silent for a few seconds before he spoke once more "So... I guess your aura works differently on Remnant huh? Our aura is essentially fuel to perform magic." So that's why he said spells and that time his aura was healing his leg injury, he was actually using magic. How interesting. "Well, since you both clearly had a rough day and how I'm already finished with my examinations, I may as well call of the punishment." We both went back to our dorm rooms after she gave me a checkup on my injuries. Before we got to the door, Diane actually showed up in front of me. "Hey Red... Ruby, I want to say sorry for what I did. I clearly wasn't thinking right and-" I caught her off there."It's okay, Im alright now, say, lets be friends when classes start at Monday. How about it?" Diane broke into tears as soon as I finished and dragged me into a hug. "Thank you! I only had Val and Lavere as friends, welcome to the group Ruby!" Afterwards Diane called over Valrain and asked if we can have a sleepover tonight, which I clearly said yes to. This day may have started out bad, but got better when I made 2 more friends. They may not be family, but at least I no longer feel lonely in this world.

 _ **And with that closes another chapter. If you recognize the titles of Diane and Valrain and what they are a reference to, congratulations you deserve a cake. So yeah, aura is different in Teran. While I was watching what Glynda did with her powers, I decided that everyone in Teran would be able to perform magic thats tied to their personality. Diane is fire due to her potentially explosive temper, and Valrain is ice which is durable and he uses it for defense, preferably defending others. And finally is Lavere's, I won't be revealing his magic yet other than healing and speed boosts, but basically it's tied to his past. And as for the King of Light, he's actually a student coming up in the next chapter, and with that I'm taking a break.**_


	4. King's Light

**I do not own RWBY and its characters,this is a fanfic made for fun. RWBY and its character are owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, please support the series and its company**.

 **Ruby POV**

Not much really happened in Sunday other than me and Lavere (plus Diane and Valrain) getting some ice cream. Before I knew it, classes started and I was nervous, judging from what happened at my first night, alot of the students don't really like Lavere for some reason other than his violent temper. I switched my skirt for the academy's uniform and it was alright, a blue uniform with yellow and black stripes on the sides. There's a symbol of a knight as the school's symbol, representing the students as the future light. I went over to my locker, number 32-C to put away **Crescent Rose**. Don't worry baby, I'll be back for you.A couple minutes later, I got into class 1-C, apparently called 'Light Halls'. Wonder why its called that. Upon stepping in, I was introduced by the teacher of this classroom. His name is **Martus Dracolocke** and he's the combat instructor of the class. "And with that, I hope you treat Ms.Rose with the same amount of respect as you do with each other." I went over to sit with Lavere, who had this tired look about him, did he stay up late? Most of the students stared daggers at Lavere, some staring right at me. I don't want this to be a normal thing, thankfully Diane and Valrain sat next to us, and that broke the stream of stares at us. What happened in the cafeteria yesterday must've been pretty scary for the other students. Martus talked about how their aura works and how they can cast spells, this is definitely different from my aura in Remnant. He went on to talk about how there are 3 types of spells that people can cast. Support is self explanatory as it can help others and the user like healing wounds. Technique is essentially the type of spell where people can perform attacks like Diane's Gaia Force. Finally, the last type is actually something that I find interesting, as this type of spell is somewhat rare, hard to perform due to the amount of aura needed to even use it. This type is called Guardian, and it summons a fighter that's a projection of the caster's spirit. Class went on like normal and soon enough, we actually got to take a 20 minute break. That's when I notice another student walking up to Lavere, he has dark orange hair and is the same size as Lavere. This guy seems like he wants to talk to Lavere, but I may as well watch to see what happens next.

 **Lavere POV**

Oh great, looks like he's back. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to put up with him. He's always wanting to know what's going on and frankly, it's none of his business. This guy is the King of Light, the actual number one rookie of class 1-C.

"Yo Lavere, I heard that there's a new student here. Where are they hm?" Guess he's interested in Ruby, I just hope he isn't THAT interested in her like with Jerald. "Well she's standing next to me and Val." I saw Ruby having this worried look on her face. "Lavere, are you sure he's safe to hang around with? I mean he looks like he's seen better days..." Rude much? "Oh, my apologies about my appearance, by the way, that weapon of yours... I heard rumors about how you somehow have a high level weapon, is it true?" Guess he's interested in **Crescent Rose** and how she got it. "Oh, well yeah I guess... I can show you **Crescent Rose** later. Can I see yours as well?" Heh, he's really into talking about his weapon, all it really is is a battle axe that's real heavy. "Well I can show you my axe, let's get to your locker so we can get your weapon." I just hope that Ruby doesn't piss him off by bringing up his family. And with that both **Roxas** and Ruby went to her locker to get her gun-scythe. Roxas, I hope you don't put Ruby in danger, Jerald is bound to bump into the both of you.

 **Ruby POV**

So what's your axe like?" I want to know about his weapon, does it have a mecha shift contraption like with **Crescent Rose**? "My axe is heavy but it works at slicing monster heads off." A heavy axe huh? I'll try asking him to see if I can make it lighter some day. We got to my locker and I proceeded to show him my baby, told you I'd be back for you. "Here she is! Presenting **Crescent** **Rose** , aka the best weapon ever!" I really loved my weapon so much, she's perfect for me. "The rumors are right... level 3 scythe that can change into a sniper rifle. The perfect combination both of close range and long range combat." Knew it! He really is amazed at my baby!

"Well if it isn't little Red!" I recognize that voice! I turned around to see the same muscular man I met at the cafeteria, and it seems like the axe wielder knew who the student is. "Oh hi Jerald, I see that you've gotten a new makeover on your jaw eh?" Seems like he didn't like this Jerald person. "Shut up Roxas, I don't have time for your bullcrap!" So Roxas is his name, seems like he's a chill guy. As for Jerald... no. Just no. "Whatever, come on Rubes, lets hang out with Diane and Val. They probably need help with something." So far Roxas seems like a good guy, like he's got nothing to worry about. "Well screw you too Roxy!" Its official, I don't like Jerald. And with that, the bell rang and we went back to class. I don't know why Lavere seemed so skeptical about Roxas. That ended up changing when combat class started as the final class for the day.

 **Lavere POV**

Alright! Listen up you hatchlings! We're going to have a couple matches here, when your called up go your side of the arena and get into your battle position!" Martus was one of the few people I look up to, and its all because of his performance as an instructor. He had this air of fear radiating from him whenever he slightly rose his voice. "Our first match will be between the 2 top ranking Fighters of the class, Lavere Stryker and Roxas Garlan." Me and Roxas, despite our interactions from other people's perspective thinking we're on equal terms, we actually felt the opposite with each other. And its all because I was born in another kingdom, the kingdom of darkness. People feared the darkness and as a result, it was hated by a majority, and I was born in said place. "Yo Lavere, want to take the first strike? I'll let you hit me in the shin if you want." I can see from the arena that Ruby was worried for the both of us. She's not going to like what happens next. I slowly reached for **Moonlight Zwart** as Roxas reached for his axe **Heaven Maiden**. "Match starts in 3. 2. 1. Fight!" Upon hearing Martus finish his announcement, we immediately locked blades with each other, and started slashing. My blade is faster but his axe is heavier and more durable. We soon started to bust out our magic. Roxas went for a basic light bullet while I countered with simply slashing at it, deflecting the attack. I noticed that Roxas is starting to get more aggressive as the fight goes on. He started to get progressively faster with his attacks, as if he's trying to tire me. Things started get worse as he started to frequently using his spells, mixtures of offensive spells to get me away from him, and healing to recover from the damage I dealt before. The moment I started feel sluggish, I knew I couldn't win this fight. I glanced at Ruby as I prepared for the worse, Roxas always finished his fights with a spell that he created. "It was a nice fight, sorry for the minor cuts I gave you, but Im going to be number one in this entire school." The wounds I got weren't minor. I was bleeding relatively quickly, and he managed to injure both of my legs with his axe. The next moment I could make out some words coming from his mouth, but it sounded quiet. "... You don't belong in the light, demon." And with that he went for a cut to my knee and then proceeded to knock me out with his spell.A green circle appeared from his hand as Roxas made some signs with his free hand and fired his signature spell. "Emerald Soul!" Several balls of green energy assaulted my body as I tumbled into the ground in obvious pain, making Roxas the winner. "And that makes the winner of this match Roxas!" After Martus declared Roxas the winner I felt like I'm going to blank out soon. Before I did, Ruby rushed over to my side and she put my hand over her neck. "Are you OK?! I can't believe he dealt a number on you... And he seemed like a nice guy..." I guess she wanted to be friends with Roxas, after getting 3 new friends in a week you'd want to make more right? "I asked our instructor if we can go to your dorm room earlu and he says that we're allowed to for the day." I guess I got to lay bed for a while now huh? Soon enough we got in to my room, Ruby carrying me in the bridal position. She proceeded to carefully place me in the bed, I was drained from the day and I just want to sleep until Tuesday begins. All of a sudden, I felt a warm sensation on my chest as I glanced at Ruby. She placed her hands at my chest and is somehow healing me. After a while, most of the injuries I got from the fight were healed pretty quickly, how did she do that? "Just stay in bed for a while, I'll get something for us to eat." She has something that I don't, and I want to make sure she's alright. I drifted off as my vision went blurry due to exhaustion and before I knew it, I was asleep, rather comfortabley in fact.

 **Ruby POV**

As I stared at the strawberries and the cookies in my plate, I was pondering why Roxas acted viscously towards Lavere when they fought. Just then Diane and Valrain encountered me as I head towards Lavere's dorm. "Hey Ruby, whats up?" Diane had a worried look on her face as she spoke to me. She was wondering about Lavere's condition. "He's alright Diane, he just needs time to recover from it. Roxas went overboard with his fight... Again." So Roxas was like this before, I should try to help him as best as I can when I meet him again. "I got to go now, got to make sure that Lavere gets something to eat." Maybe he likes strawberries and cookies. "With only fruit and cookies? At least it tastes nice. I'll see ya tomorrow. Bye Rubes." I have to make sure that Roxas doesn't do that again, though if Diane has taught me anything when we first met, it's that magic here can get catastrophic if the caster wanted to. If only I'm stronger,I could stand a chance against the students here. Maybe when Lavere feels better, I'll ask him to see if I can get him to train me, just hope that punches aren't involved...

 _ **End of Chapter**_ _ **3**_


	5. New Plans

**Sorry if this fanfic was short lived, but after looking at it over and over again, I knew that I needed to rewrite this one day. Not now, but one day.**


End file.
